shsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Episodes
The following is a list of episodes, premium content, and stories released for Surviving High School, placed in chronological order. Main Category: Episodes Also see Timeline of Surviving High School for a general background of the series and the characters that appeared Pre-Novel (Prior to September 2012) Novel Published on September 4, 2012, the novel follows the events after The Storm, Part 2. It is baced on Emily Kessler's experience as she enters high school. What's the secret to surviving your freshman year of high school? Emily Kessler thinks she has it all figured out. She eats, sleeps and trains for competitive swimming. All she has to do is keep her grades high and swim times short -- short enough to live up to her sister Sara's. But walking the crowded maze of unfamiliar high school hallways is like diving headfirst into shark-infested waters. Shark #1: Dominique, her biggest competition on the swim team and all-around mean girl. Shark #2: The adorable and popular Ben Kale... Emily can't resist his smile no matter how hard she tries. When the pressure builds to the point where Emily isn't sure she can stay afloat, she begins to question the strict path her life has always followed. Maybe there is more to life than studying and swimming. Maybe the secret to surviving high school is just to have a little fun. The hit mobile game Surviving High School comes to life in an original novel about perfection, failure, and following your dreams. Post-Novel (September 2012 and onward) First Reboot: A New Start Released as part of the major game-update that happened on September 5, 2012, introducing series newcomer Owen Harris. See List of Episodes: First Reboot for all of the episodes released in this reboot. Second Novel The sequel to the Survivng High School novel titled How To Be A Star was released on May 21, 2013. It focuses on when Kimi Chen releases a viral video. Season 6 episodes: 5, 6, and 7, follow the novel's storyline. Kimi Chen has decided it's time to step into the spotlight and snag a place at the coveted center table of the Twin Branches High School cafeteria. When her low-budget music video hits the Web and goes viral, forget about just being popular - Kimi is famous! Boys want to date her, girls want to be her, and she is even asked to perform on her favorite TV show. After years of feeling stranded on the bottom rung of the social ladder, things are finally looking up. But when fame gets in the way of her friendships, Kimi's celebrity begins to lose some of its sparkle. Being a star, it turns out, may come at too high a cost. Second Reboot: Troublemakers A new reboot of the series was announced on August 22nd, 2013 following the season 7 finale of the first reboot. The game introduced a new main character named Allison Applebee, the younger sibling of Amanda Applebee. See List of Episodes: Second Reboot for all of the episodes released in this reboot. Category:Episodes